Coment vs the Forces of Evil
by Isavieve
Summary: [Genderbent Fanfiction] Comet is sent from his home dimension, Mewni, to a place much safer for him. A dimension called Earth. He is having a great time growing accustomed to Earth ways, and meets a new friend along the way! The problem is, this friend doesn't really seem to consider him as her friend. A fanfiction based off of the episode "Star Comes to Earth," - Isavieve
1. Chapter 1 - Comet Comes to Earth

**A/N: Welcome to out first fanfiction! (It's a genderbent fanfiction because Jenavieve loves genderbent!Starco.) Star is now her male version, Comet. Marco is now his female version, Marcia. Thank you for reading!**

We do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Comet had always been a mischievous little Mewnian boy. As he was royalty, his manners and etiquette had always mattered to his family and the kingdom. However, Comet couldn't care less about having to prepare to rule his dimension when he inherits the crown. He would much rather live a life of excitement and adventure than one of sophistication and properness.

This was most likely why he could be seen "taming" a wild unicorn, wreaking havoc on Mewni. Of course, Comet's way of "taming" the wild unicorn was mounting it and allowing it to race around Mewni. He let out shrieks of both terror and exhilaration as he barreled through the flimsy, wooden stands where the poor Mewnians sold their goods in an attempt to earn valuables. Comet stampeded into a stand selling beautiful Mewnian jewelry, made of stunning crystals. Comet had no doubt that the stand's owner had worked incredibly hard to craft the now demolished jewelry, but he had no time apologize as the wild unicorn he had been on reared back and launched forward, heading straight towards the royal castle.

Inside the castle, King and Queen Butterfly sat stoically on their thrones, looking as tired as ever. The incredibly large main room (in which their thrones were located) was nearly silent, the only noise ever sounding was when the queen occasionally shifted in her seat, ruffling her baby blue dress. The knights guarding the entrance from the inside were completely still, ready to obey the king and queen's orders. Noble men and women stood in two lines parallel to each other leading from the entryway up to the thrones of the king and queen. Not one of these Mewnians seemed to be enjoying themselves. As grand as the castle was, it wasn't the most exciting place in the world.

A low rumbling sound interrupted the silence, and caused the marble floors to shake slightly. The knights began to look at each other in confusion, and expressions of worry began to form on the noble Mewnians' faces, but the rulers of Mewni were not even shaken from their exhausted trances. The rumbling quickly became louder, and the knights were as confused as ever. It was almost as if something huge was barreling this way. But what? The knights began to raise their weapons as the noise grew so close it seemed that whatever it was causing this noise would barge in any second.

The knights were about to get into their battle stances, but were immediately knocked out of the way when the doors were broken down, and a boy no older than 14 flew in screaming whilst riding a unicorn that looked like it had lived an extremely rough life. Rubble and dust flew everywhere, and the men and women that were once standing in a line, bored out of their minds went into a frenzy, screaming and leaping out of the boy's way.

The boy and the unicorn raced down the carpet, heading straight for the King and Queen, whose expressions had not even changed, as if nothing had happened. Just before the boy and the unicorn could crash into the king and queen, the 14-year-old leapt off of the unicorn, backflipped, and landed on his feet in front of the thrones, allowing the unicorn to leap, just missing the heads of the rulers, who ducked their heads effortlessly. The wild animal jumped through the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the intricately decorated wood and marble behind the king and queen's heads.

The king rolled his eyes as the boy began whimpering and looking wide-eyed at the royal wand held in the king's hands. The wand was baby blue, matching his suit and the overall theme of the castle, and was decorated with various gold swirls and patterns, topped with a large, blue jewel. The boy had dreamed of owning the wand since he had been a younger boy, and it was finally going to be passed on from his parents to him.

He reached out once more to grab the wand, but his father yanked his arm just in time before he could lay his hands on it.

"Now, Comet, possessing this wand is an incredible responsibility."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Comet said, paying no attention to what his father was saying, but rather focusing on trying to receive the wand he had longed for.

"The royal magic wand is something to be extremely taken care of, and cannot fall into the hands of the Evil Forces," he moved his arm to the side as Comet took another leap at the wand.

"Yeah, I know, I know!" Comet rambled, eyes sparkling.

The queen leaned over to Comet, and looked at him with stern eyes. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yeah! Yes, I'm sure!" Comet took one final launch at the wand, and managed to grasp the handle in his palm, pulling it away from his father. He held the wand was in both of his hands, eliciting a bright beam of white light from the wand.

The light grew almost blinding, but mattered not to Comet, as he was far too excited about the royal wand changing to become his. The light shone for a few moments, and when it died down, a brand-new, completely transformed wand laid in Comet's hands. His breath hitched as he looked down at the wand.

The wand had changed completely in shape- the handle was now thin and sky blue, and was comfortable to hold. The end of the wand was large and circular-shaped, and small angel-like wings sprouted from either side. At the very top of the wand was a tiny gold crown, identifying the wand as royal. At the center of the wand was a design of crystals and stars, making the center of the wand appear if it were a part of outer space. In the middle of this design was a chunk of diamond, crafted to have the appearance of a comet.

Comet was astonished at how incredible the wand looked, but this expression lasted for only a few seconds, as he then realized all of the things he could do with this powerful magic. He immediately wanted to go outside and try the magic wand out. He turned around and began sprinting to the grand doors of the entrance.

"Thanks, Dad!" he shouted over his shoulder, shaking in pure excitement to test out his new wand. But before he exited through the doors, he turned back.

"And yes, I can handle it!"

And he was gone.

The king and queen looked at each other in worry, knowing what destruction their son had already caused. They walked together upstairs to a large entertainment room, where an incredibly huge glass window took up almost an entire wall. The window allowed the king and queen to look over almost all of their kingdom, and was very helpful at times.

They looked outside hesitantly, and unsurprisingly, Mewni was up in flames. A rainbow streaked across the entire sky, which would be innocent enough, except this rainbow was on fire, and several strange animals emitted from it. Several homes were ablaze, the owners shrieking in horror as all their belongings turned into ash. Unicorns and other creatures ran wildly through the villages, terrorizing the children who were playing on the streets.

The king and queen could just make out a figure standing in the middle of it all. A young boy with blonde hair styled across and above his head, a small crown perched on it. Two small, pink hearts decorated his face, one under either eye. He wore an intricate suit colored the same as the color of his ice blue eyes. Of course, it was Comet.

The two rulers of Mewni sighed and spoke together:

"He can't handle it."

Comet sobbed at his parents' feet, tugging on his father's pant leg.

"But I don't want to go to St. Hugo's School for Wayward Princes! Please, please please don't send me there, anywhere but there!"

His father sighed and kicked his son off of his leg. "We're not sending you there."

Comet sniffed and wiped his eye. "You aren't?"

"No. We are sending you to a place much safer than Mewni. A dimension called Earth."

Comet's tears were replaced with a look of confusion. "Earth?"

His mother nodded. "Yes. We feel that this dimension is safer for you from the Forces of Evil while you learn to use your wand. Now, get in the carriage, and be on your way."

Comet turned to the large, fancy carriage pulled by several groomed, white horses. He sighed- he had no choice. He decided not to argue with his mother and father- any place was better than St. Hugo's School for Wayward Princes. His luggage was already packed onto his carriage; the only thing he held with him was his wand.

He hopped into the carriage and sighed, resting his head on the carriage window. A servant walked in front of the carriage and pulled out a pair of dimensional scissors. He cut the air in front of him, which opened a portal that would take Comet to Earth.

Comet frowned and sighed as the carriage began to pull forward.

"Goodbye, Mewni."

Little did he know, he had been watched as he departed by a strange monster. A monster known to belong to the Forces of Evil.

 **A/N: Chapter 2 will hopefully be uploaded by Thursday, June 9th. Chapter one is just the intro- when we get to the actual fanfic... *sigh* you will all become trash... so sad. ;~;**

Also, if you would like to see how the characters in our fanfiction look, you can click the link below to to see the lovely fan art that inspired us!

[UPDATE] We have decided to make the "intro" of this story one separate work. So, this story will just be 3 chapters based off of "Star Comes to Earth" but genderbent! After this story is written, we are going to be starting a new work! The new work will contain lots off fluff, silliness, and definitely plenty of genderbent!Starco. Anyways, thanks for reading again, and be sure to be on the lookout for the new work coming soon!

~Isavieve

ART BY FINDO: image/14120...

Again, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting a New Friend

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 is up! You can probably tell our story will at first be based on the epsiode "Star Comes to Earth" from Star vs. the Forces of evil. Later on, (most likely after Chapter 3) we will create our own plots. Anyways, here's Chapter 2. Thanks for reading!**

 **We do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

Comet looked in awe at the room he was standing in... _the office,_ they called it. It was large, though just enough to fit a large desk, some chairs, and a few pieces of decorations, such as the large green plant at the corner of the room, and the bookshelf covering one wall. As simple as this room sounded, it was incredibly interesting to Comet. He had never seen anything from this dimension Earth, and (as clichéd as it sounded) he liked discovering new things.

In order to "fit in" more, as his parents put it, he had to dress like a common human, leaving the elaborate suit he usually wore as prince of Mewni. He now wore a teal t-shirt with lace on the sleeves, and a light purple squid on the front. He wore skinny pants with pink and orange stripes. On his feet he wore purple boots with teeth designed onto the soles, eyes on the sides, and a horn stuck out of each boot where his toes were. His shirt was tucked in his pants, which were held onto his waist by a belt with a bright gold star as the buckle. He wore a red headband with devil horns, and had a star-shaped satchel crossing over his body. To be honest, he enjoyed wearing this outfit more than the stuffy, sky-blue suit and small, pesky crown he had formerly been forced to wear every day.

He heard a throat clear at the other side of the room, but he didn't stop from exploring, moving on from inspecting a photo of a rather large woman with black-rimmed glasses (who he assumed "ruled" this school he would hopefully attend) to a strange device that looked like a switch.

Principal Skeeves, as humans called the large woman sitting at the desk at the front of the room, spoke. "So… you say you are a king and queen from another dimension, and he," she nodded to Comet, "is a prince from this dimension you call… er- what was it again? Mewni? And you want me to allow him to attend Echo Creek Academy as a foreign exchange student?"

"Correct," Comet's mother replied.

The principal turned to Comet, who was staring wide-eyed, mouth gaped open at a light switch, which he flicked on and off, causing the lights in the office to strobe. Comet placed a hand on his hip and turned to his parents, a defiant look on his face.

"And you said there was no magic on Earth!"

The principal turned to face the king and queen once more, an unamused expression on her face. "Yeah… this isn't going to work."

Comet's parents were not surprised by the principal's choice, and knew immediately what to do. They pulled out a treasure chest, opening it to reveal piles of gold and sparkling jewels to spend on whatever anyone's heart desired.

The principal's eyes widened immediately, and she stood from her swivel chair. She threw her arms in the air and cheered. "He's going to love it here!"

You could almost see the dollar signs in her eyes.

***

Comet's parents had departed back to Mewni, leaving the boy from another dimension alone at Echo Creek Academy with Principal Skeeves, who was too busy cradling the treasure chest as if it were a baby to notice that Comet had no idea what to do now that he was left on his own.

In an attempt to get the principal's attention, he cleared his throat. It didn't seem to work, as Principal Skeeves continued to coo at the box. Comet tried again, this time a little louder, but to no avail. Finally, he strode next to the principal, tapping on her shoulder and said: "So… anyone going to show me around here?"

His question finally got the principal to pull herself away from the valuables, and she turned to face him, the chest tucked under her shoulder. "Ah, yes, yes. You need a guide. Luckily, I have the perfect person to show you around."  
***

Marcia Diaz focused intently on her quiz, one she knew she would ace. She always earned very good grades in Mr. Skullnick's class, and easily was the smartest of her and her fellow classmates.

 _Square root of 18? Easy. '4.24264068712,'_ she wrote down.

That was the last question of the quiz, which she completed with ease. She double-checked her paper (though she never really had to fix any answer after doing them the first time) and was about to stand up to turn in her paper, when the P.A. speaker screeched, and every student cringed at the squeaking noise.

" _Marcia Diaz to the principal's office. Marcia Diaz to the principal's office."_

Marcia let out a delighted gasp. " _Ooh!_ Look who's going to the principal's office! Yeah, it's _this_ girl!" She stood at the front of the classroom and pointed to herself. "Guess everyone who's ever called me the "Safe Kid" must be feeling pretty dumb now!"

She leaned to Mr. Skullnick with shifty eyes and asked quietly: "Do I need a hall pass?"

Her teacher growled. "Would you just _go already?!_ "

Marcia grinned sheepishly and walked to the office.

Comet waited in front of the office impatiently- he was so excited to meet his new human friend! He couldn't stay still, and wanted to make time go by faster, even though the human was to be here any moment.

He gasped as he heard footsteps behind him, and immediately spun on his heel to see a girl wearing her dark brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a red hoodie with sleeves that stopped at the elbows, and a dark brown skirt that ended at about the middle of her thighs. She wore long socks that were the same shade of brown that reached to just below where her skirt ended. On her feet she adorned pale brown sneakers, both laced neatly. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown, and one of her tan cheeks had a small mole, which Comet found quite adorable. He had to admit, this human girl was surprisingly beautiful.

A smirk was on her face as she made her way to Comet and the principal, her hands tucked into her pockets in her hoodie. She stood next to the "foreign exchange student" and Principal Skeeves, curious as to why she was called to the office.

"Comet Butterfly, I'd like you to meet Marcia Diaz, the Safe Kid!"

Marcia frowned, and her face grew red. "Hey! I'm not the 'Safe Kid!'" She made quotation marks with her hands. "I-I'm the misunderstood _bad_ girl!" she stuttered.

Comet giggled at this. This human girl getting flustered over being referred to being the "Safe Kid" was quite possibly one of the most adorable things he had seen in awhile.

"Yeah, yeah," Principal Skeeves commented, no longer paying attention to what Marcia was saying, but was rather back to cooing at her treasure chest of valuables. "Now go ahead and show the new foreign exchange student around." She began walking away, tucking the treasure chest under her arm. "I'm headed off to the ice cream shop. Momma's going to buy all 52 flavors!"

Comet turned to Marcia with sparkling eyes.

"Hi, Marcia! I'm Comet! I'm a prince from Mewni!" he waved enthusiastically in her face, flashing her a bright smile.

Marcia scooted back from his wave. "Uh… yeah I heard. I'm Marcia Diaz, as you probably heard from Principal Skeeves."

"Nice to meet you!" Comet beamed, nearly jumping in excitement from meeting a new Earth-friend. "Will you show me around?"

Marcia shrugged. She really didn't know what to say. He's a "prince from Mewni," so was she to bow down to him? Kneel? She had no idea. Then again, how was she to know if he wasn't just some over-enthusiastic boy (with a rather… _unique_ sense of fashion) who had lost his mind and just began calling himself a prince? Though, she found that whoever this boy was, he _was_ quite attractive... Either way, it was now her responsibility to show this "Comet" around Echo Creek Academy.

They began walking down the main hall, Comet pausing the tour every so often to stare in amazement at the "human magic" that was in this school, of which included a drinking fountain. At the end of the hall, a small group of kids who had obviously ditched their classes were standing together gossiping. When Marcia and Comet walked by, a couple of them began snickering, whispering about a "Safe Kid," shooting obvious glances at Marcia.

Comet turned to Marcia, a grin still on his face. "Wow, everyone likes calling you 'Safe Kid,' huh?"

Marica frowned. "Don't listen to what they're saying. I am absolutely _not_ safe." She suddenly pushed Comet out of the way before he could trip over a loose tile in the floor. "I like living life to the fullest- _careful!"_ Comet had nearly walked the door of an open locker, and luckily Marcia closed it before it could do him any harm. "Excitement! Adventure- _wait!"_ Marcia threw an arm in front of Comet, forcing him to stop walking as the football team stampeded across them, barely missing the two by a few inches. They continued walking. "I'd _love_ to welcome a little _danger_ in my life!"

They stopped walking in front of a classroom in which a class was currently in session.

Comet began thinking. "So… you'd like a little danger, eh?"

" _Totally."_ She turned away look at where she should take Comet next.

"Hm…"

He pulled out his wand, and before Marcia could continue on with the tour, he conjured a large, moth-like beast, which spread its gigantic wings and let out a horrific screech. It's beady eyes gazed around its surroundings, then soon rested on Marica. It then let out another ear-piercing screech. Marcia turned immediately to see what had caused the noise, and shrieked at what she saw.

The hideous beast lunged at her, it's mouth opened wide to show it's humongous fangs. Marcia's immediate reaction was to protect herself, and she crouched down, shielding her head with her arms, all the while screaming in terror.

It was then that Comet realized she wasn't really enjoying the "danger." He figured he'd have to fight the monster himself. He raised his wand in the air, chanting a spell that would eliminate the monster. He pointed the wand to the creature, and the blast of the spell left the wand and flew straight for it. When the blast hit the beast, it reared back in agony, writhing until it suddenly bursted into pastel-colored glitter and dust. ' _Well, that was exhilarating!'_ he thought.

Marcia still crouched on the floor, eyes shut and her arms covering her head. Once she realized the awful animal was gone, she slowly pushed herself up, still shaking slightly from the action. She then faced Comet. " _What the heck was that?!"_ she yelled.

Comet chuckled. "What? I thought you liked a little 'danger.'" He laughed, reminiscing on how fun it was to blast the monster with his new wand.

Marcia however, was not smiling. She stepped away from him. "Who… who _are_ you?" she asked, placing her arms in front of her, shielding herself, as if the boy would blast her with his wand like he did to the moth-creature.

He waved his magic wand across and above his head, the wand leaving a rainbow trail, which released small, strange, pastel-colored animals, as well as glitter. "I'm a magical prince from another dimension!" he beamed.

The rainbow soon burst into flames, sending the animals all into a frenzy. Marcia saw this and immediately turned around to leave. She began speed-walking out of school. Comet saw her walking away and called after her, apparently not bothered by the fact that the fire from the rainbow was spreading to the school buildings.

"Oh! Bye new friend! Goodbye! Goodbye!"

Marcia heard the school's fire alarm going off, and the screams of students echoed around the school. She cringed, pulled her hood over her head, and sprinted away to home.

 **Thanks again for reading! We have not yet set an exact date by which the next chapter will be posted, but we will let you know as soon as we find a date. We will not have another chapter till probably the end of the month due to Isabella being out of town. Since Jenavieve doesn't have a life and is too lonely, she can't do anything with Isabella.**


	3. Chapter 3 - On Good Terms

**A/N: We are so, so sorry for not updating this quickly, as Isa has been on a trip to Mexico and was gone for the past week and a half. But here we are now! Back with the final (and extra lengthy) chapter! There are probably millions of mistakes in this chapter, as we were feeling so bad about not updating in a while, and wanted to post this up as soon as possible. Also, sorry about the lack of indentation, we were in a hurry. Here it is anyways!**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! We love you all for reading this, it means a lot to us. :D**

 **And now, on with the story!**

 **We do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil**

 **CHAPTER 3- ON GOOD TERMS**

Marcia was incredibly relieved to be back home. She took a deep breath as she stood in front of her Spanish-style house and began walking down the walkway to the front door. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door, then opening it and taking a step in.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" she called out. However, no one answered, though she heard cheery conversations and laughter. Confused, Marcia turned her head to the living room, and nearly fell back at what she saw.

Her mother and father were sitting on the couch together, which would be normal enough, but they were not the only ones in the living room. They were being entertained by none other than _Comet Butterfly._ An expression of both surprise and anger made its way to Marcia's face. She ran to the couch her parents were sitting on.

"What's _he_ doing here _?_ " she almost screamed, motioning to the too-cheery boy that her parents had their attention on.

Marcia's father, Mr. Diaz turned to her. "Oh, hello Marcia! This is Comet!" he pointed enthusiastically at Comet, who waved excitedly at Marcia. Mr. Diaz threw his arms into the air and smiled. "He's going to be living with us!"

Marcia was immediately taken aback by what she heard. Her eyes widened. "L-living with… us?" she said through a face she was trying to keep straight.

Her mother, Mrs. Diaz, spoke. "Yes! Won't it be great to have his upbeat, liveliness all around the house?" she giggled as Comet created a small hat with his wand and placed it on her head.

Marcia gritted her teeth. "You could've gotten that 'upbeat liveliness' from a litter of puppies!"

Comet chimed. "Ooh! I _love_ puppies!" He jumped up and down in excitement as he once again raised his wand and conjured a litter of small puppies who yipped happily. Mrs. Diaz cooed at them, finding them quite adorable.

However, she reeled back when bright, red beams began emitting from the puppies' eyes. The beams struck a table lamp, knocking it off of its stand, and burned a hole through a photo of the Diaz family.

Mrs. Diaz chuckled nervously at the puppy she held in her arms, praying it wouldn't follow the ways of its siblings. Nevertheless, the laser-eyed puppy sent out a red beam, catching Mrs. Diaz in the eye. She chuckled, "Ow!" yet continued to laugh.

Marcia growled, about to make a comment about how dangerous these laser puppies were in the house, but was interrupted when Mr. Diaz spoke.

"Marcia! Why don't you show Comet to his room? Take his luggage for him!"

Marcia frowned, but obeyed. She found Comet's enormous suitcase located by the front door, and proceeded to attempt to drag it to the stairs. It was extremely heavy, though she just barely managed to reach the top of the stairs with it. Comet just skipped up the stairs happily, excited to see his own room.

When the two reached the door to Comet's room, Marcia let go off the luggage and sighed. She opened the door, revealing a small, plain white room. The laminate floors were dark brown, and the only furniture in the room was an old, rickety bed, a wooden wardrobe with white, chipped paint, and a vanity pressed up against one wall. Marcia dragged Comet's intricately-designed suitcase into the room.

Comet stepped inside, observing the room. He chewed on the end of his wand, clearly deep in thought. "Yeah… I can work with this…"

Marcia just looked at him in confusion. She shrugged his strange comment off and began turning to leave the room. But before she could walk past the doorway, she heard Comet yell out:

" _Sparkle Glitter Bomb Expand!"_

Marcia immediately turned around to face blinding light, and shielded her eyes. Puffs of sparkly, pastel blue and green clouds began exploding around the room, shielding the room entirely from sight. Marcia coughed when the glittery dust settled, but gasped in awe at what she saw.

The room looked nothing like the way it had been before. For one thing, it was _much, much_ larger, almost the size of the entire house itself. The ceiling was raised a lot higher than it had been before- about twice as tall as the home. Many different colors were added to the room as well, varying from light blues to pastel greens, making the room look much friendlier, and added a more cheery atmosphere to it. New furniture came with the expansion of the room as well. Several cutesy, not-from-Earth animals scampered and fluttered around, looking cheery as ever. All in all, Comet's room had been turned into large castle loft.

Comet ran to his bed, and proceeded to jump on it. "Ah! That's better."

Marcia just stared in awe. She smiled, wide-eyed. "Wow. I wish I had a room like this."

Comet gasped, and stopped bouncing on his bed. "You do?" He climbed off the bed and immediately sprinted to where he assumed was Marcia's room. Marcia turned her head to watch Comet as he headed to her room. "Huh?" She followed."

When Marcia arrived at her room, Comet was already standing inside, wand raised to cast a spell.

" _Mystic Room Suck Transform!_ "

As soon as the spell was spoken, what appeared to be a black hole appeared in the center of the room. A look of horror appeared on both of the two teens' faces when they realized what was happening. Marcia's belongings began to slide towards the black hole, emptying into who-knows-where.

Both Comet and Marcia began screaming when they realized they were being sucked in, too. They ran as quickly as they could to the door, Comet reaching the doorway before Marcia. Marcia pulled her way closer to the doorway, but the black hole was getting stronger, making it more difficult for her to move forward. She ran ahead using all of her strength, and just barely made it past the door before she was sucked completely what was sure to be certain death. Comet slammed the door as soon as Marcia was out of the room.

She turned angrily at Comet. "'Suck'? ' _Suck'?!_ Why was the work 'suck' in that spell?!" Comet looked at her, panicking.

"I don't know it just came out that way!" he rambled.

Marcia just groaned, facing the door to her room- or whatever was left of her room. She slammed her head against the wood in frustration.

Comet immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Marica." He looked frantically around. "Uh… how about a little sunshine to brighten your day?"

With the wave of his wand, Comet created a small, gleeful sun that hovered over Marica's head. However, the sun's cheeriness lasted only for a few moments, as it soon turned into a dark rain cloud, soaking Marcia in water.

Comet flinched, feeling even more guilty.

Maria began trembling in anger. "That's it! I can't take this anymore!" She removed her head from the door and faced Comet. "If you're moving in, I'm moving _out_!" She ran downstairs, Comet following close behind.

Comet called after her. "Wait! Marcia! I'm sorry!"

But Marcia didn't listen. She bursted through the front door, sprinting down the walkway to the sidewalk. Comet stopped running after her. He felt so bad.

For several minutes, he contemplated whether or not to go after her, apologize, and help her, but ultimately decided not to. He figured that by doing so, he would just make everything worse.

Night had fallen, and Marcia was standing desperately with her hood lifted over her head at the front doors of a convenience store, _Stop & Slurp. _The rain cloud still hovered above her, drenching her. A crazed expression was on her face, scaring away any passerby.

She noticed a man who was on his way to the _Stop & Slurp _getting near her.

Marcia whispered manically to herself, an empty plastic slushie container clenched in her hand. "Here he comes, here he comes."

As soon as the man reached her, Marcia stood in front of him. "Hey buddy, do me a solid," she begged, looking as psychotic as ever. She waved her empty slushie container frantically in the man's face. "Refill this for me!"

The man apprehensively backed away, then soon ran off.

Marcia just exclaimed: "They won't let me in because I'm _sooooggyy!"_ She waved her arms around, stomping in the puddle of water the storm cloud hovering above her made.

She turned to see a woman and her son walk out of the store, and immediately waved at them. " _Did you bring my refill?"_ she yelled aggressively, causing the woman and boy to walk away nervously.

"Don't make eye-contact," the mother whispered to her son.

Marica pulled out a chocolate bar from her sweater and ripped the wrapper off. She chomped noisily on it and yelled after them. " _You come to my house, you bring toilet paper!"_

She heard another person approaching from behind, and prepared to beg for them to get her a refill. As soon as she believed she heard the footsteps were close enough, she turns around, ready to wave her slushie container at them.

She stops in her tracks when she sees who was approaching her. It was Comet.

"Wha- woah!" She immediately scowled. "What are you doing here?"

An expression of sorrow formed on Comet's face. He looked at his shoes.

"Look, I didn't get a choice about coming here to Earth, and _you_ didn't get a choice about having to deal with me."

Marcia's face began to soften when she noticed tears that began to pool at Comet's eyes.

He spoke again. "I'll… I'll go find another family to live with." He lifted his head to face Marcia again, who's face of regret had changed into an expression of fear.

Comet cocked his head to the side, confused as to why Marcia looked so nervous.

"C-Comet…" Marcia stuttered, pointing ahead of the both of them.

Comet turned to meet an army of monsters, all led by a rather small figure, though one that Comet knew all too well.

" _Ludo."_

He whipped out his wand, readying himself to attack.

But before he could blast them with spells, Ludo spoke.

"Comet Butterfly. At last, I've found you!" the small, bird-like monster exclaimed.

Comet just furrowed his eyebrows. "How did you find me here?"

Ludo chuckled arrogantly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Comet lowered his wand, nodding his head. "Yes. That's why I asked."

Ludo began to explain how he had found Comet, beginning with: "Well, Buff Frog here," he motioned to the large frog-like creature that stood on two legs beside him "had been spying on-" He stopped himself. "Hey, wait! I don't have to tell you anything!" He turned to his minions. He pointed at Comet, screeching: "Get him!"

Comet raised his wand again, about to fire away at the monsters that roared and lunged at him. He had just began calling out his first spell, but was interrupted by a loud " _Hi-ya!"_

Comet just stood in awe when he realized that Marcia had just laid a punch on the gut of a three-eyed monster as well as a powerful kick to the head, causing the minion to fall unconscious. Comet laughed. "You can fight?"

Marica smiled as she round-house kicked a rather tall monster. "It's called… _karate!"_

The two stood side-by-side, beating any monster that attacked, Marcia fighting with her karate skills, and Comet with both his magic and hand-to-hand combat.

Ludo groaned as he realized his minions were being easily taken down by the two teens. He ran over to Buff Frog, who had just been knocked unconscious by a blast from Comet's wand. "You're embarrassing me! Get up!"

Buff Frog soon regained consciousness and stood up wearily. He hurried to the nearest lamp post and yanked it from the ground, swinging it around as if it were a bat. He roared as he swiped Comet and Marica.

" _Jellybean Hallucination Mist!"_ Comet shouted.

Buff Frog halted when blue, gilttery mist surrounded him, blocking his view of the battle and his surroundings. He grew confused when he began to see multi-colored jellybeans floating around him, each smiling cheerily. He soon became so engrossed in inspecting the smiling jellybeans, that he had forgotten about the fight that had been going on.

Comet and Marcia stood together, surrounded by Ludo's minions. Both looked at each other nervously, aware that there were too many monsters to fight. Marcia began panicking when the monsters closed in on them, but Comet soon had an idea.

He lifted his wand above his head, shouting: " _Mega… Narwhal… Blast!"_

He aimed his wand to the ground and grabbed onto Marcia's arm. When the wand blasted magic, it launched both Comet and Marcia high above the ground, allowing the spell to only hit the monsters below them, and not themselves.

Marcia shielded her eyes as the blinding, rainbow-colored water in which several medium-sized cutesy narwhals swam in flooded the ground below them, sweeping away every monster, including Ludo.

When the water had washed away and the two landed on the ground, all that was left of the "battleground" was several monsters lying on the ground, groaning in pain, and Ludo, who was on his feet again.

Comet and Marcia stood together, both ready to fight, and looking as intimidating as ever.

"You want some of this, Ludo?" Comet asked as his wand began glowing.

Ludo frowned. "No…" It was impossible to miss the disappointment and anger in his voice as he yelled at his minions. "You see, you _morons_? This is what happens when you don't work out!" He pulls out a pair of dimensional scissors and opens a portal beside him. "Hurry up! Get back in the portal already!" he shouted as the monsters wearily shuffled into the portal.

Once all of the monsters had passed through the portal, Ludo leapt in last. He stuck his head back out, his body still through the portal, and turned to Comet. "I'll get you, Comet Butterfl-!" His words were cut off with gagging sounds, as the portal had closed around his neck, choking him.

Marcia and Comet chuckled as he struggled. Ludo yanked his head in the portal, barely making his head fit through. However, his crown fell off of his head, and before he could reach through the portal to grab it, the portal closed completely.

It took a moment for Marcia to realize what had just happened. When she _did_ realize, she shouted. "That was amazing! I was amazing!" She turned to look at Comet wide-eyed. " _You_ were amazing!"

Comet just stared, and when he realized what Marcia had said to him, he could feel his face growing red.

But the blush soon faded away when he remembered what he had originally came to Marcia for.

"Yeah… I guess we were…"

Marcia looked at Comet confusedly.

Comet just continued. "Well… I guess I should go pack my bags." He turned to leave, but before he could begin walking, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait."

He turned in surprise to face Marcia, a sad smile on her face.

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here, with us."

Comet's entire face lit up. " _Really?"_

Marica nodded. "Really."

Comet immediately went in for a big hug, catching Marcia by surprise. The two giggled in each other's arms before separating. It was incredibly late, and both figured they should head home.

Comet had a lot of thoughts running through his head. Of the several hundred racing around in his mind, one stood out to him the most. _He had made his first Earth friend._

The mere statement set off a lot of feelings in him, the majority being happiness, excitement, and relief that he wouldn't have to be on his journey on Earth alone. He knew he had someone to be by his side the whole way, someone he knew he could trust. The _only_ person, actually, he could count on.

After pondering these thoughts that seemed to be the only things going through his head, he made a decision.

As of now, Marcia was the most important person to him.

Comet and Marcia walked together on the sidewalk, the human girl still pumped from the battle. "Are we going to be fighting monsters all the time?" She turned to Comet, a hopeful grin on her face.

Comet shrugged. "Probably," he replied, returning the smile.

Marcia jumped up, pumping her fists into the air. "Awesome! That sounds dangerous!"

Comet watched as she leaped around excitedly, the biggest grin he had seen on Earth so far plastered on her face, occasionally karate-chopping at the air. He really did like this human girl, Marcia. The two stopped at their tracks, however, when Marcia threw her arm in front of Comet just before he could step on the street they were about to cross.

" _Woah woah woah!_ " she exclaimed, gently pushing Comet back onto the sidewalk. After a few moments of standing, she noticed her arm still holding Comet protectively back, and chuckled nervously, a deep red tinting her face. "Uh, let's cross at the light," she muttered, looking away from Comet, who just giggled at her nervousness and protectiveness.

"Okay, _wild girl,_ " he teased, elbowing Marcia in a friendly way, who giggled back, blushing again at the name.

And the two new friends walked back to the home they now shared, oblivious to the many adventures (not to mention the several perilous ones) they will go on together very soon.

But as of now, their only concern was each other, and that was how it would stay.

 **AND THAT'S IT! We hoped you enjoyed this story, we spent quite a while on it, and we had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
